The Truth Of Herobrine
One day when I was playing Minecraft a strange figure appeared. (most likely a creeper) it looked like a creeper to me but it had this weird look I didn't want to go near it so I couldn't see it well. (1.10) Later I found a weird tomb I thought it was a new update of random tombs or something but it looked weird like scary even. I checked it out i found 2 chests on the opposite areas from each other i got one diamond sword but the other didn't have anything. I went and looked for more tombs to get more stuff from it maybe a golden apple or something or some more diamonds. I saw that weird creeper figure again I didn't want to have hostility toward mobs importantly creepers because I only had some cooked beef (steak) and a diamond sword and some dirt to build areas. I looked back because I heard a spider but there wasn't any neither was that creeper. I found a little mine to go in and find some iron and start my adventure and there it was again, that weird looking creeper than never stared back at me. It went back into the mine so I didn't care I found some coal and iron so I made a stove (or whatever) and heated the iron so i could make iron ingots. I went back up to hack some trees and I saw the creeper this time I wanted to check it out. I got close to me and there was no reaction so I went really close waiting to be blown up and come to the respawning screen. But it just didn't do anything so I went look what it actually was and it was gone again just disappeared "that was out of the ordinary I thought but whatever it's probably a glitch because it is still in alpha. I went to hack the trees now and go back to mine for some diamonds but I didn't find any good ores except coal, iron, gold. It got dark out so I made myself a dirt house and made a door to protect me. So then I crafted a bed to sleep in and I went in it to wake up for the next day. When I woke up the figure was in my little dirt area I was like "PLEASE DON'T EXPLODE" but then I saw it was Steve from Minecraft "how did another player join my world?" I thought but it disappeared is it hostile I thought to myself because if it could teleport then it could easily kill me. I'm going in the forest to look for it and kill it whatever it is it might be hostile and kill me in my sleep. I found another tomb with redstone that looks like blood it had weird stuff about it that was different from the other one I found. I found that figure again standing in the corner and there was a nether portal right near him should I go to fight him or go in the nether portal? I thought. I pulled out my diamond sword and went to attack him he turned swiftly and I saw he had no eyes I thought the skins weren't uploaded yet but maybe this is a admin of Minecraft maybe he was like Notch's brother or something but I heard of no such thing. My diamond sword disappeared out of my hands and he equipped it I was like Hacks! it had to be a god hacker or something because not normal players can do that. My Minecraft shut down and i went to Singleplayer to start it again it wasn't there again. THE END Category:Creepypasta Category:Herobrine